


Heavenly Blue

by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Jason Todd, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Thomas is a posthumous child
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布魯斯沒想到潔西卡願意守在他身旁，那怕她的孩子被卷入戰火中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
她回家的時刻總是突然的，不，她逃離死亡一事也是如此微妙，布魯斯想或許上帝可憐他可憐的女兒——他的潔西卡‧陶德，小丑在艷紅的羽毛長滿她的羽翼前殘酷地終止少女的生命——他從死亡回來的女兒站在他的前方，她打著一把黑傘，在可敬的老管家和迪克的墓前放下白花。  
她闔上藍綠色的眼睛為她死去的家人默禱，蝙蝠俠知道她的痛楚，阿爾弗雷德和迪克屬於他們生命中最美好的部份，尤是阿爾弗雷德，那老人不應該在蝙蝠洞冰冷的地板上孤獨死去。  
雨水打濕蝙蝠俠的裝甲，蝙蝠俠站在潔西卡的身旁，她感謝上帝賜予他們與死者相處的時光，並感謝造物主把他們帶回祂的神座，享受天國的榮耀和安詳。蝙蝠俠和潔西卡一起唸了聲阿門，他不打算把死翼的事情告訴潔西卡，潔西卡反對一切干涉死亡的行動，那怕她曾經被死亡的孤寂逼瘋。  
「嗨，爸爸，」她輕輕地說，高舉雨傘為蝙蝠俠提供遮擋，「很久不見。」  
「是的，」蝙蝠俠嘶啞地說，「謝謝你的花，阿爾弗雷德會高興的。」  
「我只找到這些，」潔西卡悲傷地說，「抱歉我沒有出席他們的葬禮。」  
蝙蝠俠遲疑地搭上他的女兒的肩膀，雨水滑落她卡奇色的雙排防水風衣，蝙蝠俠想像她這五年間的生活，她肩膀和背部的肌肉不算結實，那不是戰士的身體。「……謝謝，」他笨拙地表達他的善意，反抗軍的領袖容許他一瞬的軟弱，「阿爾弗雷德非常想念你。」  
潔西卡微笑起來，蝙蝠俠，不，布魯斯‧韋恩的心被他的女兒的笑靨刺痛著。他們在戰爭前的相處並不愉快，火藥的硫磺味和潮濕的泥土分隔他們，他們互相傷害，但布魯斯不間斷地祈求他可憐的女兒能找到平靜。  
那怕在這場無止的戰爭中，布魯斯也祈求著潔西卡的安穩和平靜，還有提姆，祈求他們遠離戰場。布魯斯曾經懼怕潔西卡被殺害小丑的超人說服，加入他的陣營，他拒絕與潔西卡戰鬥。

傍晚的墓園陰冷迷濛，聖母像的眼角流著雨水，她哀戚地仰望陰霾滿佈的天空，她的兒子被天使迎上天堂。布魯斯沒有時間了，他必須趕在超人前找到煞斯。

「你會找我嗎，B？ 」潔西卡問道，布魯斯離去的步伐停頓了，年幼的潔西卡曾經強忍不安地詢問他，他最後在爆炸的倉庫廢墟中找到潔西卡，「你會來的，對吧？」  
「我會的，小子，」布魯斯承諾道，「我會的，我會找到你的。」

 

2.  
他和超人在達安米前打了一場，那穿著夜翼裝甲的男孩看起來憔悴，布魯斯冰冷地盯著達米安，煞斯的脖子被達米安扭斷，他的屍體倒在小巷裡。  
「你滿足了，達米安？」蝙蝠俠嚴厲地質問道，他指著地上漸漸失溫的屍體，「殺害阿爾弗雷德的兇手被處以私刑了，你滿足了？」  
「他罪有應得！」達米安激動地反駁道，「再說，我不是家裡唯一開了殺戒的，陶德手上的血不比我的少，父親，她也濫用私刑！」  
「別把她帶進來，達米安，」蝙蝠俠低嘶似的警告道，「她跟你不同。」  
「她跟我沒分別！」達米安憤怒地叫道，蝙蝠俠能夠原諒從死亡歸來的潔西卡，卻不願寬恕他的血親，「我們都是你的孩子！」  
「達米安說得對，布魯斯，」超人緩慢地說，他擦掉嘴角的鮮血，「你……

亞音速的子彈準確地射中超人的小腿，遠處轟鳴的雷聲和韋恩父子的爭執掩蓋了子彈掠過空氣發出的聲音，含有氪氣石的子彈停在他的體內，鋼鐵之子像醉漢般踉蹌，然後臉色蒼白的倒臥在煞斯的旁邊。  
蝙蝠女和蝙蝠女俠在慘白的雷光中從天而降，她們的紅髮被雨水打濕，高跟鞋踏著泥濘和鮮血，漂亮的下巴緊繃著；歌譚女王的女騎士們前來迎接她們的統帥，蝙蝠女小心地隱藏她的痛楚，達米安注意到蝙蝠女故意不看向他，她架起蝙蝠俠一邊的肩膀，攙扶著她曾經的拍擋。  
蝙蝠女俠拋出一個煙霧彈，達米安沒有阻止她，這雨夜已經足夠的漫長。

「鋼骨，這是夜翼，」達米安按著耳機說，他蹲下檢查超人小腿上的傷口，「超人受傷了，重覆，超人受傷了，他需要支援。」  
「閃電俠在路上，給他一分鐘，」維克多說，「超人的情況？」  
「小腿中槍，他有一根肋骨被父親打碎了，」達米安冷靜地評估道，「這兩處是最明顯的，我找不到子彈，很可能停留在超人體內。」  
「我也找不到，」閃電俠說，「馬上準備氪氣石刀，我們需要取出子彈。」  
鋼骨麻利地為中槍的超人安排醫護人員和物資。「誰還擁有氪氣石？老蝙蝠的那些都被充公了，路瑟的收藏被黛安娜接管，」維克多疑惑地說，「那槍也不簡單，我們對面的是一名致命的狙擊手，看在上帝的份上，他能瞄準超人的胸口。」  
「那名狙擊手志不在此，」閃電俠冷靜地分折道，「掩護布魯斯才是他的目的，當然他有能力在藍大個的胸口上開洞，但他選揮了小腿……他是蝙蝠俠的追隨者。」  
雷聲不經覺間靠近，那道蒼白耀眼的雷光和猶如爆炸的雷聲是歌譚女王的回應，她獨特的歡迎派對總是伴隨鮮血，那任性的貴婦以雷光取代蝙蝠燈，在傾盆大雨中賜封她從遠方歸來的女騎士。潔西卡‧陶德冷靜地拆解槍械，有條理地把長槍部件放回偽裝的公事包裡，她推開廢棄住宅大廈的大門，融入歌譚東區的夜色中。

 

3.  
迪克愧疚地承認，他在得知小丑的死亡時有一瞬的喜悅，那喪心病狂的瘋子不能加害他的朋友、他的家人和他的小翅膀，他不能再次奪走潔西卡。  
迪克收緊雙臂，他的臉頰貼近潔西卡平坦的小腹，潔西卡輕柔地拂過他的黑髮，她嬌媚的臉龐脫去平日的冷漠，藍綠色的眼睛猶如綿花般柔軟。她靠著床版，他的上衣遮蓋不了她修長筆直的長腿和豐滿的胸部，迪克枕著那雙讓無數罪犯吃苦的雙腿，他不希望離開這個溫柔鄉。  
他閉著眼睛發出一聲歎息，潔西卡的動作微微一滯，她困窘地指責迪克那聲過於煽情的歎息。迪克翩身坐在床邊，他的夜翼裝甲散佈安全屋的地板上——不，他們的安全屋，他們未來的家——他攬著潔西卡的肩膀把她抱在懷裡，他由衷地感謝著神明潔西卡和他們的孩子還活著，可憐的克拉克，他失去了整個世界。  
「我吩咐了泰坦們遠離超人，」迪克說，「我想要把提姆叫回來，把他鎖在蝙蝠洞。」  
「他和小惡魔會殺害彼此，」潔西卡啐道，她的手放在他赤裸的胸口，「但你是對的，迪基，柯莉跟我說了，脈衝和野獸小子的事我很抱歉。」  
「巴特沒有屍體，該死的，我該怎樣跟沃利說……」迪克哽咽似的說，他把臉掩在潔西卡的頭髮裡，「我暗自慶幸提姆的平安，我……我……」  
「你這迪基鳥別哭鼻子了，」潔西卡笨拙地安慰道，「小紅鳥便交給我，你專心對付小惡魔和老蝙蝠吧！」  
迪克用力地抽鼻子。「B不認同超人，我懷疑現在的超人，」迪克爽快地承認，「他變了，小翅膀。」  
「人會改變，」潔西卡平靜地指出，「殺人和毒品沒甚麼分別，你每天為自己找一個新的藉口，吸食更多的毒品。墮落並不困難，迪克，那病態的快感讓人上癮，抵抗引誘才是考驗耐力的時刻。」  
迪克知道潔西卡敘述她的經歷。紅頭盔有她的一套信條，她雷厲風行的整治幫派，以子彈、毒品和火藥在歌譚東區建立絕對的秩序——歌譚的地下女王——她代替無力的官僚體制給予東區希望，東區的平民愛護這名粗暴強悍的法外者，蝙蝠俠不得不對她讓步。  
可是迪克感到疑惑，他害怕越過那條界線，他不知道怎樣衡量罪惡，他更害怕習慣殺戮。他向他的小翅膀尋求答案，潔西卡的回答讓迪克再次明白那是一條開放式問題，蝙蝠俠覺得紅頭盔是錯誤的，但歌譚無力的受害者們感激紅頭盔為他們伸張正義。  
迪克知道小丑及大都會慘案的受害者們感激超人，他們感激超人為他們復仇，以小丑的鮮血祭祀他們死去的親人。  
迪克了解那種快感，在他失去潔西卡後，在小丑嘲笑著死去的知更鳥時，迪克怒不可遏地毆打小丑，嘗試為潔西卡討回公道。

「……我會跟隨B，小翅膀，」迪克喃喃道，他曾經抵抗復仇的甜美，他的導師亦抵抗那致命的引誘，夜翼永遠是蝙蝠俠忠誠的弟子和拍擋，「他需要我。」  
「情勢不樂觀，對吧？」潔西卡憂慮地說，迪克歎息著點頭，「該死的小丑，別讓他成了最後的贏家，迪克，他只是一個死人。」  
「超人殺了他。」  
「我們都知道超人已經跳進小丑的圈套裡，」潔西卡說，她藍綠色的眼睛鏡亮，她溫熱的呼吸噴在他的脖子，「小丑像是一種病毒，他把人向黑暗拉下去，看看他怎樣折磨高登局長和布魯斯。」  
迪克冷徹的藍眼睛映在她的眼裡，潔西卡是對的，她該死的對，她只是說出迪克暗藏在心底的推測——誰讓他們都是蝙蝠俠的孩子。

 

TBC>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
布魯斯花了整整一個月尋找潔西卡，期間貓女加入超人的陣營，蝙蝠女俠和蝙蝠女為他打點叛軍的行動。罪惡是超人政權最黑暗的寄生蟲，奸狡的墨西哥毒梟和膽大包天的黑市商人混得如魚得水，沈寂五年的軍火庫和喪鐘一起出現在南美，他們提供反抗軍所需的物資。  
蝙蝠俠多疑地想軍火庫出現的時間過於巧合，他跟隨著潔西卡重新出現在舞台上，冒著巨大的風險為反抗軍張羅物資。芭芭拉和凱特神經質地反覆檢查羅伊送來的物資，紅髮的青年掩著心口發出一聲誇張的歎息，他的箭袋被芭芭拉拿走了，凱特不滿地朝喪鐘點頭，他們完成交易。  
「你的，」芭芭拉不高興地說，她遞出裝了追蹤器的箭袋，「別出來了，哈帕，外面太危險。」  
「總有人要站出來，」羅伊揹起箭袋，「而且我需要阻止渡鴉和鋼骨，這是朋友的責任。」  
「你應該早一些，」凱特悔恨地抱怨道，她在心中點算殞落的超級英雄，「你已經遲了。」  
「我知道，」羅伊壓低帽子，「但我有別的責任，朋友永遠不及家人重要，我的家人。」  
莉安，芭芭拉想，柴郡是超人政權的主要追捕對象，芭芭拉在戰爭開始的第二年聽聞她的死訊，那時超人還沒能對孩子痛下殺手。  
刺客聯盟與柴郡一同步入歷史，雷肖‧奧古漫長的生命終於停止，他在拉撤路之池旁邊死去，距離那奇妙的池水只有一步。他的女兒死前下令毀滅所有的拉撤路之池，忠誠的刺客們像是殉道般不顧一切地執行指令，拉撤路之池在秘毒下變成一潭普通的水，死者的鮮血染紅了曾經的拉撤路之池。  
羅伊了然似的勾起嘴角，芭芭拉有種被看清底牌的錯覺，凱特不滿地輕嘖，她轉動鞋跟，芭芭拉感到她的焦躁，她們停留的時間太長，而暴露的風險正以幾何級數上升。她憎惡這種進退兩難的場面，她必須做出抉擇。

「謝謝你的幫忙，」芭芭乾涸地說，凱特打個手勢，蝙蝠俠安排的人手收好物資，混入路瑟旗下公司的貨櫃裡。歌譚的港口碼頭依舊平靜，貨櫃從貨船御載，像積木般堆放在碼頭，等待貨運人員明早的分配。

 

5.  
歌譚改變許多，這座城市在墜落，乞丐和無業遊民到處可見。布魯斯化身這些可憐人的一員，他們許多是前韋恩企業的員工，韋恩企業猶如底特律的福特汽車，它支撐了一庭座現代化城市。  
布魯斯為他們感到抱歉，他們被卷入蝙蝠俠與超人的爭鬥中。布魯斯衣衫襤褸，他的外衣破了幾個洞，凌亂的假鬍子和假髮覆蓋他的臉龐；他不時抖動手腕，卑微地懇求途人給予施捨，空空的塑膠漱口杯隨著他的手抖動。  
他在歌譚東區遊蕩，歌譚最危險貧困的地區猶如漆黑的地獄，吞噬所有的光芒和希望。暴力和罪惡曾經佔據東區的街道，那些罪犯們都死在超人的暴政中，現在的東區是一座活墓，居民在底層掙扎求存，等待審判之時。

一張五美元的紙幣被捲起放入他的漱口杯。「願神祝福你，先生，」小男孩誠懇地說，布魯斯輕輕地道謝，他抬起頭打量他的施捨者，「聖老楞佐堂就在街道，先生，懷特神父正在分發熱湯。」  
那名藍眼睛的男孩在棕色的狗耳毛冷帽子下微笑，他的鼻尖有些紅，那熟悉的笑容讓布魯斯的心臟跳漏一拍——上帝，那是迪克的笑容——男孩小跑回他的母親身旁，潔西卡穿著灰黑色的外套，她微笑著彎下腰撫摸男孩的頭，男孩高興地握著她的手，他們緩慢地離開。  
布魯斯懵懂地看著五美元的紙幣和潔西卡的背影，他顫抖著用骯髒的手指打開紙幣，紙幣的編碼被改成一組郵政編號，布魯斯熟悉那地方。  
那是葛利婭‧斯坦頓的地址。 　

 

6.  
芭芭拉在葛利婭‧斯坦頓的房子找到一枝可拆解的狙擊步槍，50口徑的英制AS50，那隻全黑的怪物躺在公事包裡。凱特忍不住吹了聲口哨，她把狙擊步槍的部件拿在手上，溫柔地撫過金屬的部件，她愛死這份禮物了。  
「潔西卡？」  
「潔西卡，」布魯斯肯定地回應，「那是她的狙擊步槍，發現公事包的地方符合她藏武器的習慣。」  
「你的女兒？」凱特看著布魯斯問道，「她不是跟哈帕走得很近？」  
「她跟哈帕曾經是隊友，」芭芭拉補充道，她突然悲傷地垂下頭，「……迪克死的時候，潔西卡才搬回歌譚不久，迪克很期待他們的同居生活。」  
「你不介意麼？」凱特擔憂地問，「那可是你的前男友。」  
「我們已經完結了，我們比較適合當朋友，」芭芭拉說，她瞥見凱特不可置信的表情，「喔，拜託，我才不要跟一個離不開妹妹的傢伙交往！迪克三句不離他的小翅膀，他特地從潔西卡喜歡的地撻買了宵夜，傻傻地守在她的夜巡路徑上，那時他跟星火正在交往，幸好星火喜歡潔西卡不計較，不然迪克死定了！」  
布魯斯沈默地掩面，芭芭拉不客氣地繼續宣揚迪克的黑歷史。「而且長大的潔西卡是名美人，還要是冷美人喔，迪克可是心了不少心機阻撓潔西卡的追求者，最後死纏難打的成功把潔西卡追到手……」芭芭拉無奈地搖頭，「我們暫不說迪克那呆子了，潔西卡回來了？」  
「她回來了，」布魯斯說，他的理智和感性在爭執，漯西卡的回歸和軍火庫的復出過於巧合，他想要相信潔西卡，同時他懷疑潔西卡別有用心，「阿爾弗雷德把她帶回來了。」

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

7.  
雖然超人政權限制宗教集會活動，但他們沒有限制宗教的慈善行動，教會為有需要的人提供庇蔭，上帝之家永遠歡迎弱勢社群和神的迷途羔羊——『這樣，你們不再作外人和客旅，是與聖徒同國，是神家裏的人了。 』——神父仁慈地說，他的手指追隨以弗所書的經文，雨水拍打後殿兩旁的彩繪玻璃窗，左邊是聖老楞佐堂的主保聖人主聖老愣佐，右邊是記念克萊因家族的聖茜茜莉亞，那資助興建教堂的家族已經沒落。  
聖老楞佐堂是一座新古典風格的教堂，它的規模比不上歌譚大教堂，它是歌譚哥德式建築物裡的奇芭，或許跟克萊因家族的愛好有關係。聖老楞佐堂的青色銅屋頂是東區少數象徵安全的地標，大理石的牆身被酸雨侵蝕，大門入口的石雕被融去它們的輪廓，教堂內部的裝潢全是實木，所有的金屬飾物早被神父拿去拍賣，幫補教堂的營運和慈善開支。  
潔西卡熟悉這座教堂，她曾經和凱瑟琳‧陶德一起上彌撒，直到毒品帶走凱瑟琳的理智，潔西卡必須照顧她的母親，她才不再參加彌撒。她拖著托瑪斯，從神父手中領取聖餅，她轉身假咳幾聲，拿出紙巾摀著嘴巴，冷靜地吐出藏有未激活的納米追蹤器的聖餅。  
托瑪斯沒有領取聖餅，他跟迪克一樣討厭教堂肅穆的氣氛，潔西卡暗自慶幸托瑪斯沒有耍脾氣，迪克的手在教堂裡只收斂一些，潔西卡很快知道迪克討厭教堂內部的壓抑感。  
神父在確認教友領過聖體後宣佈彌撒完結，托瑪斯幾乎是飛也似的衝到大門，潔西卡無奈地緊跟其後，他們再不會參加彌撒了。他們出了大門，潔西卡為托瑪斯整理他的衣服，在巴塞隆納長大的托瑪斯不習慣歌譚陰冷的秋風，潔西卡捧著他的臉，她輕吻托瑪斯的額頭，托瑪斯愉快的笑聲猶如知更鳥的鳴啼，潔西卡不希望他成長成一隻藍紋的吱喳大烏。  
她更不希望托瑪斯變成一隻黑色的大蝙蝠，或是紅紋的暴力鬥鳥。

「我們能夠回家了，媽媽？」托瑪斯期待地問道，「還是我們能到圖書館？」  
「家，小青鳥，」潔西卡說，「圖書館已經關門了，再說，你還未看完家裡的故事書。」  
托瑪斯吐了吐舌頭。「我不喜歡英文書，」托瑪斯理論道，他揮動空著的手，「我們甚麼時候才能回巴塞隆納，媽媽？我不喜歡這兒。」  
「為什麼，小青鳥？這是媽媽出生的城市，」潔西卡笑道，她在交通燈前停下，「再說，英文不是這樣難。」  
「可是媽媽，太陽和公園，」托瑪斯說，「這兒沒有陽光！公園也沒有水池和……和……石像人！」  
「雕像，親愛的，雕像，」潔西卡好笑地以英文及加泰隆尼亞語重覆，途人忍俊不住，「對的，歌譚人不習慣太陽。」  
「荒……荒糖的！」托瑪斯叫道，他們橫過交通燈，走過布魯斯喬裝打扮的街道，「我說對了，媽媽，我說對了！」  
「荒唐的，」潔西卡溫柔地糾正，他們拐進一個街角，「但你非常棒，小青鳥，你知道這個單字。」  
托瑪斯自豪地挺起胸膛，潔西卡笑著點頭，她不著痕跡地把用過的紙巾拋棄，高譚的地下污水渠會融化那張紙巾，污水裡的重金屬和化學品將毀壞她的DNA。

潔西卡向前行，他們走進地鐵站，韋恩企業興建的單軌鐵路已經運作接近半世紀，福克斯在任時向董事會提議全面更新鐵路系統，布魯斯大力支持，可惜計劃最後腹死胎中，政府凍結了韋恩的資產，而福克斯亦被迫退休。  
日久失修的鐵制樓梯有明顯的鏽跡，梯級邊緣的黃色警示貼脫落，他們頭上的指示牌搖搖欲墜。潔西卡悲哀地凝視那殘破的樓梯，托瑪斯被嚇倒了，他躲在潔西卡的背後，怎也不願意登上樓梯。  
潔西卡嘗試安撫托瑪斯，她回首瞥見一名衣衫襤褸的流浪漢，彎腰駝背，手中拿著一個漱口杯，凌亂的頭髮和鬍子裡露出她熟悉的鋼藍色眼睛。潔西卡哄著托瑪斯，小男孩緊緊抓著她的手，他們原路折返，公車看起來是一個安全又便宜的選擇。  
她故意放慢腳步，用一些小故事吸引托瑪斯的注意力，直到他們登上公車，布魯斯始終跟隨著他們。

 

8.  
混亂的美利堅和正義聯盟，鋼鐵之子和歌譚守護神的衝突日益激烈。

超人在中東及非洲的武力介入讓塔利亞本能地感到危險，忍者大師甚至親自走一趟北非穩住局勢，而塔利亞忙裡偷閒到北非的後花園小休幾天，她圍著紅色的頭巾在丹吉爾市內散步，殘陽照在舊碼頭和對開的地中海，杏黃色的石建築散發一種歷史的滄桑感，黛橘色的海面閃爍，塔利亞放空思維，她過度工作的大腦需要休息。  
她在一間酒館吃了地道的摩洛哥菜，她的兩名保鑣寸步不離地跟隨她，他們一個是埃及人，一個是加里西亞人，謹慎忠誠，而且說話不多，他們在她的手下幹了一段日子。  
她點了一杯葡萄渣酒給加里西亞人，他小酌一口，再沒動過那杯酒，但他的思鄉之情被挑起。  
晚餐後埃及人開著防彈賓士車把他們帶回酒店，她下榻的酒店距離馬拉巴塔海灘只有五分鐘車程，酒店裡的房間都設有露台，住客能俯瞰海灘（「狙擊手的最愛，」她曾經教導達米安，「抓緊機會，按下扣板機。」)，但塔利亞更欣賞那寬大的浴缸。前檯的小姐以阿拉伯語叫停塔利亞，她轉交茱莉安娜‧偉拉斯留給塔利亞的電話，潔西卡的手下喬裝作美國商務人員，他坐大堂的等待區，正拿著一支電話講過不停。  
她走近潔西卡的手下，居高臨下的俯視男人，讓他帶路，男人順從地起身，電話的通話沒有暫停。

那間酒店在丹吉爾的市中心，離高級購物區不遠，純白的建築融合了摩洛哥和歐洲的風格，那些對稱典雅的花紋磁磚點綴摩爾人的水池，溫室玻璃門外是青翠的英倫庭園，那些植物和射燈是天然的屏障，潔西卡在狙擊的天賦讓她的同行頭痛，她無意識地跟隨布魯斯的教導——環境因素，Jay-lad，別讓你的敵人佔上峰——潔西卡坐在扶手椅上，她的手按著一本《杜鵑的呼喚》，塔利亞非常敬佩羅琳小姐的轉型，由奇幻小說轉行至推理小說實在不容易，當然她從不欠缺想像力。  
「晚上好，T，」潔西卡說，她的手下為塔利亞拉開椅子，她則站起身準備茶水，「茶、咖啡還是可可？」  
椅子的背墊很柔軟，塔利亞的雙手交疊放在腹上。「茶就好，」她說，「或是一杯西班牙的雪梨酒。」  
「不是現在，」潔西卡把荼杯放在桌上，她黑色的卷髮披在背部，她換了一張西班牙女人的臉，比她原來帶著愛爾蘭血統的臉龐更添異國色彩，「我們需要一場睡衣派對。」  
塔利亞吩咐她的保鑣守在門外，潔西卡也讓她的手下離開房間。「你的偽裝，潔西卡，」她指斥似的說，「他知道茱莉安娜‧偉拉斯是你的假名。」  
「她會在三天後墜樓身亡，雖然多花了些錢，但感謝黑面具的友情資助，」潔西卡假笑道，她取下電子面具和假髮，「超人他們不能從茱莉安娜‧偉拉斯追蹤你，羅賓正忙著接手布魯海文。」  
「……理查德的事，我很抱歉，」塔利亞真誠地說，「你的打算？」  
潔西卡咬唇。「我懷孕了，」她小聲地說，「我想要這個孩子。」  
「父親？」  
「他死了，」潔西卡說，「被他最小的弟弟殺了。」  
塔利亞小心地搭上潔西卡的肩膀。「理查德知道嗎？」她問，「多久了？」  
「他……軟糖的知道，」潔西卡改口道，「快三個月了。」  
塔利亞下意識地望向潔西卡的小腹，她放棄揣測潔西卡的想法，潔西卡不按理出牌的方式和她的冷酷手段讓她成為歌譚的地下女王，她大可尋求布魯斯的幫助，她卻來到塔利亞的身邊。

「你想要什麼？」  
「一個安全的地方，和一個假身份。」

 

TBC>>>


End file.
